


WANDAVISION: WHAT’S NEXT

by BeyondTheLighting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondTheLighting/pseuds/BeyondTheLighting
Summary: He would always love her, in every existence and in every form he began anew in. Post WandaVision, Vision making his way back to Wanda.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	WANDAVISION: WHAT’S NEXT

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore this show. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading and commenting if you do.

_Who knows what I might be next?_

She wouldn’t leave his thoughts. At first Vision simply thought it was due to that data, those memories, being the only ones he held but he felt something change in the moment the Vision inside the Hex had touched him.

It was like he began to feel.

Every time she invaded his thoughts a burst of energy would run through his body to the tips of his artificial fingers and toes. It was almost as if the memory of her made him feel.... more human.

It was inescapable, she became the very essence of almost every thought he had over the months following his ‘rebirth’ and battle with the Vision inside of the Hex.

He stayed away from her because he felt.... _felt_? He processed shame at having nearly killed her the last time he saw her.

He searched for her on the internet, however any mention of the Scarlet Witch or Wanda Maximoff was rare, it was almost as if she had vanished into thin air.

As months turned into a year, then a year into two he started noticing unusual changes within himself, changes he never thought possible.

He started to feel on an incredibly deep and complicated level.

He worried about Wanda. Where she was, how she was, who was she with.

He started to care about his place in the world. Was he making enough of a difference? He was still saving people when he could but he laid low, using his artificial human appearance to blend in even though he could never, at least physically, truly be like them.

He began to feel happiness when he thought of the time he spent with Wanda in Scotland before his death.

It was overwhelming at first but then he began to feel joy at being able to experience what humans do, he may never be able to truly live like a human, to be able to be born and then die and know their existence meant something to the people around them but to feel.... to feel was everything to Vision.

It was all because of her.

_Wanda_.

Somehow every time he began again in this world, at the will of people seeking to use him as a weapon, he became something more.

She breathes life into him.

One night he looks up the definition of love on the internet, he knows the Vision that died thought he loved Wanda, it was the last words he spoke before he had expired.

He finds many definitions but one theme is common, _sacrifice_.

He thinks about what he would sacrifice for Wanda. He knows his primary motivation for sacrificing himself in Wakanda was to save the life of Wanda, yes he would have done it for the universe even if he had of never met Wanda, but she had been life itself to him. He had seen no point in existence if she herself did not exist.

_What would he sacrifice for her now_? He questions himself.

In every existence she has been his one true constant and now with the mind stone long gone he realises it was always more then just the connection they shared through their power.

They would give everything for one another. They complete each other, she gives him life, he gives her _love_.

He _loves_ her.

He would always _love_ her, in every existence and in every form he began anew in.

_We’ll say hello again_.

It takes months to even find some trace of her in the world. _Captain Rodgers taught her well_ , he muses thinking about the endless hours of training he would give her.

Then one day when he is least expecting it a news article states the Scarlet Witch, to him she would always be _Wanda_ , had been seen with two younger enhanced individuals saving a family from a car accident.

_I won’t be long now darling_.

He starts to pack for his flight to England. He could just fly there himself, he had been staying in Ireland but he has been using his artificial human appearance for so long now he doesn’t want to return to the all white, soulless appearance of before. He knows he is more than machine now.

When his plane eventually lands in England he heads straight to the scene of where it was reported Wanda was last. It’s a small village on the coast.

He asks people going about their business in the village for nearly half an hour if they saw where she went. When they ask who he is, he tells them the truth.

“I love her.” Is what he says in reply. He knows it’s not a proper answer but it is the truth.

Finally after some time an older woman approaches him as he sits on a park bench wondering how he will find Wanda.

“I heard you asking about the Witch.” She says, he hates that they call her that but he nods anyway.

“She’s staying at an apartment down the road.” She proceeds to tell him how to get there. He finally asks her why she is giving this information to him freely.

“Because I lost someone I love a long time ago. I’m sure she misses you.” She says simply with a sad smile, she doesn’t wait for him to thank her, she gets up from the bench they had been sitting on and slowly walks away. He tries to help her but she swats him away.

“Go and find her. Tell her thank you by the way. That family she saved in the car accident, that was my daughter and her children.”

He merely nods and watches the old woman leave.

He is anxious to leave and at the same time he feels an emotion he had yet to experience previously. He thinks it may nervousness but he isn’t entirely sure.

It doesn’t take long to find the apartment, he pauses in front of her door going through what to say to her in his mind.

What if she attacks him? The last time they saw each other he had tried to kill her. He would not begrudge that reaction, he still feels shame at the memory of crushing her skull.

What if she no longer feels the same way about him as he does her? That thought had briefly crossed his mind earlier but it’s like all his doubts has been building to a crescendo, and now here he was, frozen in front of her door unable to move because of very real human emotions that he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to feel.

Suddenly, before he can doubt himself a moment longer the door swings open and a young boy, in his early teenage years stands before him. He looks at him, his eyes narrowing and tilts his head slightly.

“Billy I told you not to answer....”

The young boy’s eyes widen.

Wanda appears behind him. Her eyes immediately turn blood red, he can feel her searching his mind, he doesn’t resist.

“Billy get your brother and go to your room.” She says once her eyes return to their normal green colour.

“But....”

“Do it. I’ll come and get you soon.” She responds. Once the young boy has disappeared from view she steps outside the door, she is so close to him he can count the individual tiny flecks of brown in her green irises. He proudly reminds himself that there are fourteen, he had counted them one evening when she was telling him about her past and he could not stop looking at her. He realises now that evening was the first time he ever recognised a human being as beautiful.

“Wanda.” He says breathlessly, once again taken by how stunningly wonderful this woman is.

“The last time I saw you, you tried to crush my skull and now when I search your mind all I see is....”

“Love.” He finishes her sentence and she stands still at the doorway.

“How?” Her voice breaks and betrays her true emotions.

“I don’t know exactly. The more I searched for a purpose to my existence, the more I thought of you, the more I thought of you, the more.... human I felt.”

She silently walks towards him and lifts her hand to touch the side of his face as she had many times before. He leans into her touch a little, the feeling of her touch after so long is exhilarating.

“Vis.”

He puts his own hand over hers when he starts to feel it slip a little. He could remain like this with her forever if the world would let them.

“I missed you so much.” Wanda says, tears filling her eyes. He lets go of her hand and moves to hold her face in both of his hands. He stares at her for a moment.

_Wanda, my Wanda_....

Once he’s committed every part of her face to memory once more, not that he ever forgot, which is one of the benefits of being a Synthezoid, he leans down and kisses her. Although he remembers kissing her before he doesn’t remember how it felt. He feels it’s like flying, a feeling of being freed from the shackles that most others are bound by. More acutely, for him it’s as if he is been freed of being a machine, no longer is he a weapon in this moment but a living, breathing man.

_He is human_....

The spell breaks as they pull away from each other.

“The children. Are they?” He asks and she nods.

“You are their father Vis. In every life time, in every universe. We are a family.”

“Shall we-I, shall I just....” He doesn’t need to ask though, Wanda smiles.

“Billy already knows, and he just told Tommy. Come on.” She takes one of his hands from his side and leads him towards the door.

Utter joy floods Vision’s body. He feels alive with pure happiness. As he walks through the door he drops his artificial appearance, he may be white now but it doesn’t matter, it has never mattered what he looks like to Wanda or the boys.

They love him unconditionally.

For the first time in any existence Vision feels completely at peace.


End file.
